Iga Fox
by jCOOLn
Summary: The Shinigami punishes Minato for trying to manipulate a god by sending Naruto to the world of Basilisk because there ninja are feared and hated, the exact opposite of what Minato wanted for Naruto. Naruto will be a pyrotec (The ability to control fire), and it will be his ninja ability. Can Naruto save those he cares about from this blood bath? elements of Flame of Recca. Harem.


(Iga Fox Chapter 1)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Flame of Recca, nor do I own Basilisk)

Minato had set up the sealing area and had placed his son in the center ready to become the next jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. He really did feel bad for what he was about to do to his son, but the village came first, so he steeled his resolve and began going through various hand signs that he had invented when studying the Uzumaki clan's knowledge of a spectral figure known as the Shinigami, also known as the god of death. When he was done he called out "DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL" and then everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Minato could feel a cold chill run up his back. The feeling was indescribably, but he knew what it was. It was the cold embrace of death, and when Minato looked behind him he saw a scary looking spectral figure with undead eyes, long shaggy hair, and a large sheet like outfit. The entity looked down on him, and for some reason Minato knew he was screwed.

"Mortal, you have crossed a line that should never be crossed. To summon a god to do your bidding was not a wise move and for that you must be punished. I can see into the depths of your soul and can see that you truly wish for your son to be seen as a hero, but for your actions I will send him somewhere ninja are fear and hated as monsters" spoke the death god as he reached out and grabbed the nine tailed fox by the neck and drug him inside of Naruto and then watched as the seal sealed the demon away forever. After that he waved his hand once more and the space around Naruto began to swirl until it sucked baby Naruto inside and he was gone forever. After that the death god returned his undead eyes on Minato who had tears running down his eyes. "Next your soul as payment for my services sealing the fox" spoke the death god as he pulled Minato's soul out of his body and then ate it before disappearing into the night.

(Outside the Iga clan compound)

**BOOOOMMMMMM!**

All of the members of the Iga clan heard the large explosion and began running around trying to find out what was happening to find out if they were being attacked or if it was just someone's training in a new ninja technique. When a large portion of the Iga ninja came upon a baby sitting in a large crater in the center of their compound they were stumped as to what was going on.

"Move out of my way" shouted Ogen as she pushed past the various ninja under her command. When they saw that it was her they quickly made way for her to pass. Ogen huphed a little thinking that just because a baby appeared everyone was acting like they had forgotten their ninja training. "Now let's see what is going on here" spoke Ogen as she picked up the baby. It started to cry loudly, but then to her amazement the baby's hand caught fire.

"What is happening" asked one of the ninja behind her as they looked at the silver fire that was radiating off of baby Naruto's hand. They had never seen nor heard of a clan or ninja who could manipulate fire to their will.

"SHUT UP" shouted Ogen as she went back to checking on the baby. 'The power in his hand keeps on rising. If this keeps up the boy will explode as he will surely not be able to handle this kind of power at such a young age' thought Ogen as she looked around at the ninja surround her. 'Is this a trick of the Kouga? Did they leave it here hoping that the child will explode and cause damage to our forces? No if they wanted to do that than they would have hid him in one of the lesser used building and waited it out until he finally did explode, but then the question remains what do I do with him' wondered Ogen as she continued thinking about the power coming off of Naruto and his history. Eventually the power began to get a little too out of hand and she made a split second decision. "We will be taking him in a fellow Iga from now on. Everyone, welcome Naruto Iga to the family" shouted Ogen as she rushed off to the main house to try and find a way to stem the power that was coming off of the boy.

"Wow the kid must have really impressed her" spoke one of the ninja as they watched Ogen run off with baby Naruto.

"Yea, but did you see that fire on his right hand? It was amazing! Could you imagine the power the Iga clan would have if we had ninja that could manipulate fire" asked another ninja as he looked over at the first.

"I know, but how can a baby use a ninja technique? It takes years of intense training to do something like that" spoke another ninja as he got in on the conversation.

"Maybe it is a blood thing? You know like how Lady Oboro has the Mystic eyes, maybe the fire is also something you have to be born in able to do" spoke another ninja.

"Well whatever it is I am sure he will become a powerful ninja" spoke a final ninja as the other ninja started to leave to inform the others of what they had just seen.

(With Ogen and Naruto)

When Ogen entered a dark room with low lighting she placed Naruto on a alter and began thinking about what to do to stop the flow of power in his arm.

'He seems to have leveled out his power, but I am sure it is just the calm before the storm. I will have to invent a seal to make sure his power doesn't go out of control, but also so that he can still manipulate fire. If he can successfully master these powers I am sure there will be no one who will be able to defeat him' thought Ogen as she got to work creating a seal to place on the boy in order to stem the great power within him.

After hours of brain wracking thought Ogen was finally able figure out a way to successfully correct the flow of power to Naruto's arm so that he wouldn't lose control. She realized that sealing away his power so that only a little could get through wasn't the answer. The answer was finding a way to correct the flow of his power so as he got stronger he would slowly be able to access its power.

After she finished inventing the seal needed to help Naruto she began working on making an arm band for his wright arm that the seal could be placed on in order to prevent Naruto from losing control of his power. The arm banned she knew obviously had to be fire proof so she made it out of the best materials the Iga clan had and also placed seals to help as well. When everything was said and done she placed the arm banned on Naruto's arm and was happy so see the raging silver flames on his right hand die down and the baby seemed more relaxed as well.

'Well that is one crisis avoided' thought Ogen as she picked up baby Naruto. She noticed he had another seal on his stomach, which surprised her since it was a containment seal, though it was by far the most advanced seal she had ever seen. She figured she would have to deal with that later as she was an old woman so she needed her sleep to function. She placed baby Naruto in a crib that also had her granddaughter inside of. It warmed her heart to see their hands meet and the smile on their faces nearly brought a tear to her eye thinking about the life they would have to live seeing as they were one day going to have to become Iga ninja.

(The next day in the clan council room)

Sitting in a circle was the leading bodies of the Iga clan. All of the elders who advised Ogen about what was happening within the clan, what they knew about what the Kouga were doing, resources, training, and everything else had to be organized and then presented to the head of the clan (Ogen) so that she could inspect and know everything that was affecting their clan so that she could make the best decision for their clan.

"Today we have come to you Lady Ogen to ask you about the child that was found within our walls the other day" asked one of the elders. All of the elders really looked the same except for Ogen and her second in command Tenzen Yakushiji who looked like he was in his late twenties early thirties due to the demon that resided within his body.

"Yes Lady Ogen I have heard about this as well. From what I understand the child had a ball of what looked like silver fire burning on his hand and yet the child was unharmed and that it was in fact the child itself who was creating these flames. Could you please explain to use what is going on so that we may know what is going on" asked another one of the elder as he looked over at Ogen.

"Yesterday a large explosion went off inside of the Iga compound. Many ninja, including myself, went to investigate this disturbance and we found a new born child lying inside of a crater. The child did in fact have silver flames coming off of his right hand that did not burn him, which yes he was creating himself. I don't know if it was due to the boy's age or the power itself but it was slowly starting to build up. I knew that if left unchecked the power inside of that boy would go rampant and destroy our compound so I suited him with a special seal to regulate his powers and to keep them in check in the form of a wrist band (Looks exactly like Recca's from the show Flame of Recca). It is to remain on him at all times or until I believe he has enough control over his powers and does not need the band anymore" spoke Ogen as she glared at all of the people in the room to make sure that they knew that she was not playing or kidding about this in even the least.

"What do we know about the power itself Ogen-sama" asked Tenzen as he looked over at his commander. He knew that even though she was old she knew of ways to kill him that not even he was aware of so he always was respectful we he addressed her.

"The boy can create a silver blue like fire in his right hand, though I am sure in the future he will be able to use it in his other hand. The power is great. I could sense it and it almost overwhelmed me, though how he got such a power is beyond me. I have placed a sample of his blood on a special seal of mine to tell me anything special about his blood that I am not aware of. The results should be done by tomorrow. As for the flame itself I know little to nothing other than it was the hottest fire I have ever been around in my entire life. I am sure that the flames could even burn steal if given the write training" spoke Ogen as she looked at them all with her masterful poker face.

"That is truly amazing" spoke Tenzen as he looked away like he was thinking to his self. He didn't notice the keen eyes that were on him for only a split second by Ogen as she examined him and already knew what he was thinking.

'You walk down a dark path Tenzen, and one day your quest for vengeance and power will burn you until there is nothing left' thought Ogen as she looked back at the group of elder ninja bickering

"What do we know of the child Ogen-sama" asked another one of the elders.

"The child's name is Naruto Iga, and he is a newborn male with unruly blond hair and fair colored skin. He is a healthy size and has three whisker markings on his face for reasons I am not sure. His eyes are an azure blue and he has strong muscles that will make for a strong and powerful ninja in the future. While I was examining him I discovered a seal on his stomach, but its purpose I do not know. The thing that I do know about the seal is that it is far more complex and powerful than any seal I could have imagined. Now if that is all I need to go check on the boy and my granddaughter" spoke Ogen as she stood up and walked out of the room to go check on her granddaughter, Naruto, and that seal on Naruto's stomach.

(Fifteen years later)

These past fifteen years had been good to Naruto, as far as growing up learning to kill by murderers and thieves could be. He was inducted into the way of the ninja at three, and began his ninja training at four. The first year was learning stealth, evasion, tactics, poison making, gaining immunity to poisons, and so much more. Naruto was told that they would continue doing this for a long time, even while he was learning ninja techniques.

Ogen was constantly amazed when she trained Naruto. It seemed his body was made for learning the ninja arts and he always seemed to have more energy that he knew what to do with. She was happy when she learned he had a quick recover, quickly gained immunities to poisons, and had a healing ability similar to Tenzen's though she wasn't about to kill Naruto just to figure out if he could come back to life like Tenzen could.

One of Naruto's greatest skills was his ability to learn fuinjutsu. To him it was like learning to read only a lot easier. He had explained to Ogen that he could see the 'connection' between seals and that was something very amazing in Ogen's opinion. She taught him everything she knew about seals and their uses and was happy when he took to it so fluently since there wasn't any other fuinjutsu master in the Iga clan besides her and that was a liability for the Iga clan so she was happy to see Naruto fixing that problem.

Naruto's aptitude for the ninja arts also transferred of to learning to through weapons as well. She was amazed at the speed and skill he learned to through senbon, kunai, and shuriken. She was sure that in just a year or two he would be able to surpass even her when it came to throwing weapons.

Naruto's second greatest skill was his ability with the sword. To this day Ogen still could not believe how easily he learned to use and manipulate the blade to such a masterful degree as Naruto had. The moment he touched a katana he was hooked and it took Ogen a lot of talking, and even more threats, to get him to relinquish a katana he stole from a fellow Iga ninja. After that Ogen believe that she would be able to teach him a lesson by giving him strict and sever kenjutsu training, but the boy was quick to learn and very resilient. Soon he was able to wield a sword with skills that were even able to match her own, even if she wasn't the best kenjutsu master in the Iga clan it was still a great feat.

Now was the time to begin teaching Naruto how to manipulate his ability over fire.

"Naruto come here" shouted Ogen as she looked off from her porch on the side of her house. It was deserted, but then the sound of someone running across the roof of her house, even though they knew they were not supposed to, could be heard. A few second later and Naruto could be seen landing in her court yard before kneeling before her.

"Yes Grandma Ogen how may I be of service" asked Naruto as he grinned at his Grandma, or so he called her. Ogen sighed as she had tried to break Naruto of his childish attitude and his care freeways, but the boy would just bounce right back with that stupid smile on his face.

"Today is the day you begin learning how to manipulate your ability to control fire" spoke Ogen as she saw Naruto's face lite up. "You will go deep into the forest and train yourself as nobody here at the Iga clan knows how to manipulate fire. If you die because you were too stupid to learn how to control your own powers then your name will be stripped from the Iga clan family tree and made taboo to mention do you understand" asked Ogen as she looked down on Naruto with hard eyes.

"Yes Granny Ogen" spoke Naruto as he got up and ran towards his room. Naruto now wore clothes that resembled those of a monk. (They look like Sora's (Pseudo jinchuriki) outfit from Naruto Shippuden). She didn't understand why he wanted to wear clothes like that but it was his choice so who was she to judge.

As Naruto ran through the hallways he couldn't help but feel excited. All his life he had heard about how when he was found he was able to control fire, but when Ogen had found him trying to control these powers she nearly killed him. Apparently she felt that his power was too great for him to be able to train this close to the Iga clan as she feared he would lose control and destroy or severely damage them.

As Naruto was running he ran into someone he really didn't want to. Tenzen was not Naruto's favorite person in the world. He had a huge superiority complex and would only listen to Ogen though even then he did it begrudgingly when he didn't agree with her. For some reason he had taken to hating Naruto and then taking it out on him in their sparing lessons. Naruto figured it was because Tenzen was over two hundred years old, and Naruto was only fifteen, yet Naruto was able to hold his own against the man even if he did win sometimes though when he did win it was very brutal.

"Watch were you are going runt" spoke Tenzen as he looked down on Naruto. He quickly walked past Naruto and out onto the porch where Ogen was sitting. Naruto just shook his head and continued running towards his room.

When Naruto got into his room he grabbed a large sack that he could through over his shoulders and started to pack everything he thought he would need. He strapped his sword to his back, grabbed some kunai, shuriken, and some senbon, some clothes, and some raw materials that would help him set up a place for him to live while he mastered his powers. He made sure to grab a wet stone has he had to make sure his sword stayed sharp?

As Naruto was packing up Oboro entered his room. Naruto was so focused on leaving to master his powers that he didn't even sense her. Oboro and Naruto had been best friends since they were children and it was usually Naruto who comforted her when she failed in her shinobi training. It seemed Oboro had little to no skill when it came to the ninja arts, though Naruto was able to convince Ogen to teach her some other skills such as fuinjutsu, poison making/using, and other things. It was slow but Oboro slowly began to master these skills which increased her confidence and made other Iga ninja believe she wasn't a waist of space. The only thing many people believed she was good for for a long time was her dojutsu, the Mystic Eyes, which could nullify all ninja techniques.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing" asked Oboro as she looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw him packing some of his things. Naruto was shocked at first when someone started talking to him out of the blue like that, but quickly recovered.

"Hey Oboro-chan. I am packing up because I am finally going to get to learn how to use my powers, so I am heading out to the abandoned temple south of here to start my training. I can't wait! I am going to get so strong" spoke Naruto as he grinned to his self. He didn't notice the sad face Oboro was making until she started talking.

"So that means you are leaving" spoke Oboro in a sad voice as she looked away from Naruto and looked at the opposing wall. Naruto heard the sad voice that she had made and turned around and realized that by leaving he was making Oboro sad because he was her best friend.

"I will be back really soon I promise" spoke Naruto hastily trying to make Oboro happy again.

"Really" spoke Oboro as she looked Naruto in the eyes with those beautiful Jane doe eyes that made Naruto feel strange. 'It must be a weird side effect of her Mystic eyes' thought Naruto as he shrugged off the feeling.

"Yea you won't even know I was gone" spoke Naruto as he tried to make his friend happy again.

"How long will you be gone" asked Oboro which caused Naruto to freeze up. He didn't know how long it would take to master his powers, but he was sure as hell not going to tell that to Oboro.

"Five years" spoke Naruto as he looked down at Oboro. Honestly he just throughout some random number hoping to make her happy.

"That long" spoke Oboro in a sad voice.

"Look how about this? When I get back you can ask anything of me and I promise no matter what I will do it if you promise not to be sad" spoke Naruto as he hugged Oboro not noticing the blush on her face or the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Anything" asked Oboro as she held onto Naruto trying to make sure he didn't see her blush.

"Anything, I promise" spoke Naruto as he let go of Oboro.

"Ok, but I will be keeping you to your word" spoke Oboro as she left Naruto's room with a big smile on her face. Naruto didn't know why she was happy all of a sudden but he was happy that she was happy.

As Naruto was leaving the Iga clan he was surrounded by a group of familiar faces. There were four of them, and besides Oboro, they were his best friends. The first one was Akeginu, a beautiful young woman with porcelain skin, long shiny dark hair, wearing a red kimono, ruby red lips, and had a smile on her beautiful face. The second person was Koshirou, a tough looking boy with shaggy black hair and black eyes. The third person was Hotarubi and her pet snake. Hotarubi was a beautiful young woman with porcelain skin, dark purple eyes, black with purple tinted hair, and a beautiful outfit and pink lips. The last person Naruto knew was the resident pretty boy Yashamaru, who was also one of Naruto's friends.

"And just wear would a handsome young man such as yourself be going today" asked Akeginu as she walked on over to him with a sway in her hips. Naruto wondered if she too had the Mystic Eyes as that same feeling he had when he was with Oboro was coming back to him. Naruto had always like Akeginu which is why he was so happy to become friends with her, but she usually put him off by the odd way she acted around him.

"I am leaving to start my training to control fire" spoke Naruto as he looked over at his friends.

"And you didn't even tell me? What a bad boy you are" spoke Hotarubi as she leaned against his chest so their faces were right in front of one another. Naruto had to look down on her because he was taller than her, but when he did he saw Hotarubi's developing breasts pressed against his chest which made him blush a little bit. Hotarubi use to be a very unhappy child and was constantly depressed, but when she met Naruto that all changed and she became more sociable.

"Well buddy you had better get as strong as you can because there is no way you will ever get as strong as I am going to get" spoke Yashamaru as he gloated over Naruto. They had been rivals since they were kids and had competed in doing everything from fighting, to hide and seek.

"Please when I get back I am going to fry your weak ass" spoke Naruto with jolliness in his voice.

"Have a safe trip Naruto" spoke Koshirou. He had always been the more reserved member of their little group though that didn't mean he was the weakest, though he defiantly wasn't the strongest.

"See you guys when I get back. I promise I will be the strongest ninja the Iga have ever had" spoke Naruto as he left the Iga fortress without even looking back.


End file.
